VEINTE AÑOS
by sophye potter
Summary: basada en la cancion de los reyes del c. Ginny Weasley esta enamorada de Sirius black, pero los obstaculos son tantos,la edad, la vida y principalmente que el no la ama...¿lo aceptara sin luchar? pareja inusual, pero les gustara la historia, y depaso de


Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, Yo solo me entretengo haciendo mas corta la espera hasta el sexto libro, y el único beneficio que reporto son sus reviews.

La canción pertenece a los reyes del camino, grupo norteño mexicano y que dicho sea de paso toca muy bien, _canción veinte años_. Si tienen chance escúchenla antes de leer el fic, y si no de todos modos pongo la letra un poco modificada para que cayera con la historia, pero solo poco.

HISTORIA 

**VEINTE AÑOS.**

**CAPITULO UNICO.**

El sol entraba cálido y reconfortante por la ventana, mientras los pájaros cantaban alegres y confiados, algo nada extraño, puesto que estaban casi en el campo, y además era pasado del medio día.

Ginny Weasley se miraba en el espejo que le devolvía una imagen agradable, su cabello rojo completamente liso resplandecía y su rostro había dejado atrás el toque infantil, ahora mostraba una mujer joven y muy bella, aunque lo que realmente llamaba la atención eran los ojos, que refulgían con gran ilusión, como hacia tiempo no destellaban.

Sus ojos eran lo que le habían llevado a refugiarse en la intimidad de su habitación para evitar las preguntas y comentarios de sus hermanos, ella misma trataba de convencerse que nada pasaba, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo a mil.

La razón, un simple trozo de papel, pero que en su sencillez le había dado una pequeña esperanza que nunca antes se había atrevido a considerar, la abrió por enésima vez y leyó su contenido.

_**Querida Ginny: **_

_**Regresamos esta tarde, Harry viene conmigo, pasaremos una pequeña temporada en Inglaterra, necesito pedirte algo muy importante, aunque no te diré nada para no arruinar la sorpresa, espero que imagines de que se trata. No es necesario que avises a tu madre, puesto que también debe estar recibiendo una carta nuestra.**_

_**Harry te envía un abrazo, así como yo y esperamos verte pronto**._

_**Con cariño Sirius Black.**_

La doblo con cuidado y saco una cajita de debajo de su cama, la abrió y pudo observar como una considerable cantidad de lo que parecían cartas y algunos otros detalles lucían acomodados en el interior, tomo el pergamino y lo ato junto con los otros en un listón rosa que le había regalado hacia ya muchos años, la primera vez que estuvieron en el numero 12 de Grimauld place.

Nunca se había considerado excesivamente romántica, después de todo al convivir por tanto tiempo con sus hermanos, todos varones no tenia muchas oportunidades ni ganas de ser detallista y femenina, pero con "él" todo era diferente, parecía que una personalidad por tanto tiempo reprimida surgía a flor de piel, ¡y pensar que en solo unas horas lo volvería a ver!

Se puso de pie, cada vez mas ansiosa del paso del tiempo, que parecía haberse detenido, necesitaba hacer algo, para calmar la impaciencia, era fin de semana, y ya había entregado las columnas que escribía en el profeta, daría un paseo e intentaría calmarse y los recibiría como siempre pensó hacerlo, aunque era cierto que no los veía desde casi tres años atrás, desde que dejara el colegio.

-Mama, saldré a dar un paseo.

-si, querida, no tardes, que mas tarde tendremos unas visitas muy especiales.

-esta bien, luego regreso.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina, rumbo a su lugar favorito, no podía dejar de pensar como era que ese sentimiento había resurgido tan fuerte dentro de su ser, recordó que desde que lo conociera Sirius Black se había convertido en un tipo de hombre ideal a sus ojos, no solo porque fuera guapo, en realidad eso no le importaba demasiado, sino por sus sentimientos, su entrega, su afán de proteger a Harry aun a costa de su vida, y porque después de la vida tan dura que le había tocado vivir seguía confiando en que la felicidad estaba al alcance de todos solo hacia falta buscar un poco, y Harry se le parecía tanto, pero no era él, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

-Sirius Black.

Dijo su nombre en voz alta, sin pensarlo, ¿Cómo había comenzado todo? Se llevaron bien desde aquella vez en Grimauld place, y después de eso su amistad fue creciendo, aunque ni Harry ni Ron y ni siquiera la misma Hermione se habían enterado, Ginny y el se comunicaban con frecuencia, por eso cuando el moreno fue atrapado a través del velo, había buscado con desesperación ayudarlo, y fue la mas feliz cuando Harry por fin pudo rescatarlo, aunque en ese tiempo aun no sabia lo que sentía, después su amistad siguió aun mas firme, tanto que a pesar de haber rechazado a Harry cuando por fin acepto sus verdaderos sentimientos, ellos siguieron en contacto frecuente, y ahora pasados algunos años regresaba a su vida y volvía a experimentar sensaciones que había creído olvidadas.

Miro a su alrededor, camino mucho mas de lo que había pensado mientras divagaba, ahora probablemente llegaría tarde, ¡vaya broma del destino! pensó, y dando media vuelta se apresuro de regreso a casa.

No le faltaba mucho cuando vio una figura delgada y morena que se acercaba saliéndole al paso.

-Ginny

Su voz, tan cristalina, tan franca le llego a los oídos como si se tratara de la mas dulce melodía, y no pudo contenerse mas.

Echo a correr hasta el hombre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Sirius.

Llego hasta él, y lo abrazo fuerte, pensando en los años que había anhelado tenerlo así, con su cuerpo hermoso junto al suyo.

El hombre también la sujeto, mientras la alzaba y daban vueltas juntos, como un par de adolescentes enamorados, solo que no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, por lo menos Sirius no.

Pasando la euforia la poso en el suelo, nunca olvido que era muy bonita, y había tanta dulzura y limpieza en su mirada. Iba a depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica cuando esta volteo y sus labios se posaron en los juveniles y rojos de la menor de los Weasley, fue corto y sin premeditación, pero por un par de segundos Ginny Weasley estuvo segura de haber muerto y llegado a la gloria.

-¡he! Lo siento Ginny...Yo no.

-no te preocupes, ha sido un accidente.

El hombre le sonrió y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja se pusieron nuevamente en camino a la madriguera.

Ginny tardo unos segundos en reponerse, un accidente, ¡si como no! había sido totalmente planeado por ella, y por fin por breves instantes pudo probar los labios de Sirius.

-y bien, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en volver?

-ya sabes, Harry, no es que te guarde resentimiento ni nada, pero se sentía un poco cortado con lo que paso, pero como por fin termino ya su carrera no tuvo mas pretextos para seguir posponiendo nuestro viaje.

-sospeche que era algo así, aunque, creí que el que no quería venir eras tú.

La atronadora y cristalina risa se dejo escuchar, mientras atraía amistosamente mas cerca el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-claro que no muñeca, yo quería verte, desde hace mucho tiempo, a propósito, estas muy linda, mas de la ultima vez que te vi.

-Gracias Sirius, pero dime, como haces para que en lugar de verte mayor los años retrocedan en ti, pareces diez años mas joven que la ultima vez que te vi.

Nuevamente la risa, Ginny no recordaba sentir esa sensación de vació.

-¿has escuchado sobre los cirujanos plásticos del mundo muggle?

-Ginny abrió los ojos como si fueran dos enormes platos, ella jamás dejaría que la cortaran con un cuchillo, era tan...terrorífico.

Sirius la observaba atentamente y al ver su expresión la abraso, mientras el rojo cabello amortiguaba el sonido de su risa.

-no es cierto nena, lo dije solo para ver tu expresión.

La soltó y continúo.

-supongo que es la vida placentera que llevo, no mas azkaban, ni preocupaciones, ni luchar con mortifagos, pero en realidad nunca me había dado tanto gusto que alguien me lo dijera, como contigo.

Ginny le sonrió y Sirius le devolvió el gesto, mientras un placentero silencio los envolvía un instante.

La pelirroja sabia bien que era lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre, pero no le importaba, y si acaso a Sirius tampoco estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todo, aunque no pudo negar que todo seria mucho mas fácil si no hubiera tantos años de por medio.

**Lo único que lamento es haber nacido**

**Veinte años después que tu**

**Veinte años más tarde vi la luz**

-y bien, ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que querías decirme?

-pues yo...Este... la verdad es que me da un poco de pena

-¿pena Sirius Black? Creí que se te había perdido junto con el miedo.

-pues no linda veras, yo te quiero pedir, es que... sabes que yo te quiero ¿no es así?

-si, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?

-pues todo, es que después de Harry tu fuiste la persona que confió en mi sin ninguna prueba, y desde entonces somos amigos, por eso yo quiero...

La pelirroja lo miraba sorprendida, ¿acaso era lo que ella tanto deseaba? Pero no, no abrigaría ilusiones antes de tiempo,

**Intento escribir esta historia y cantarla**

**Para que tú sepas que muero de ganas**

**Por sentirme tuya**

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Acaso el también sentía otro tipo de cariño por ella y no sabia como decírselo?

Miro al hombre que se pasaba la mano por el cabello lacio, largo y negro, y sonreía como si no se animara a decir lo que su boca seguía callando.

-¿es sobre alguna mujer?, ¿sobre amor?

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron, y sonrió.

-si, es que, yo, sabes me gustaría formar una familia, no se, creo que me he vuelto algo sentimental, quisiera casarme, tener algún Siriusito, una esposa...

Ginny estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero se contuvo, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, mientras eso no ocurriera se mostraría impasible, como si no entendiera lo que quería decir, aunque lo que mas anhelara en el mundo fuera amanecer en los brazos de ese hombre que le había enseñado aun sin saber lo que era la entrega, quería ser suya, y que él le perteneciera.

Decidió ayudarlo un poco, talvez eso le facilitara el pedírselo.

-...y lo que quieres que yo haga es...

El se detuvo y la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ternura.

-Ginny, quiero que tu seas la madrina de mi boda, yo se que es inusual, pero no hay en el mundo después de Harry y Cassandra alguien a quien quiera mas que a ti

Ginny se quedo sin habla, no entendía que era lo que Sirius le decía, sentía que un balde de agua helada le caía en el corazón, por unos pocos segundos no pudo decir palabra, y después con mucho esfuerzo, disfrazo su dolor mostrando en su rostro toda la sorpresa que le embargaba, aunque sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿conociste a alguien?, ¿viene contigo?, o por Merlín Sirius ¿es cierto?

-Claro que si

el hombre al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la pelirroja, la abrazo y como minutos antes comenzó a dar vueltas cargándola en sus brazos, era tan feliz que no notaba la tristeza y desilusión en las palabras de la pelirroja, ni las lagrimas que durante un segundo estuvieron a punto de derramar sus ojos.

-Ven, te la presentare.

No se había dado cuenta que estaban casi a la entrada de la madriguera, vio como detrás de una cortina Harry se asomaba y le dirigió una breve sonrisa que el joven correspondió.

Sirius seguía hablando de su prometida, de lo mucho que la amaba, de lo bella que era, de cómo se habían conocido, todo esto hacia crecer el dolor de la chica, pero si hubiera podido observarse en un espejo se sorprendería al descubrir que sonreía y parecía feliz de lo que estaba escuchando.

**Pero me detengo tu eres caballero**

**Ella es una señora**

**Y yo una joven soltera**

Entro aun abrazada del hombre, en el salón se encontraba una verdadera reunión, inmediatamente Harry salió a su encuentro sonriéndole con franqueza, y si había estado un poco cohibido como dijo Sirius no se le noto lo mas mínimo, pues la abrazo muy fuerte y deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios, aunque sin ser descarado.

-Ginny, que gusto volver a verte.

La pelirroja lo abrazo, necesitaba sentirse amada, auque no fuera por ese hombre mayor que sin saber la hacia sufrir. Se apretó mas fuerte en brazos del joven que años atrás venciera a Voldemort, y cuando se separaron su rostro lucia feliz, aunque estuvo segura que Harry notaria algo, siempre había sentido como si el chico pudiera desnudar su alma.

Observo todos esos rostros felices, miro a la mujer, aunque era joven por lo menos parecía diez años mayor que ella, y era bonita, su cabello rubio lacio enmarcaba un rostro agradable y una sonrisa al ver a la menor de la familia de su prometido ilumino su rostro, parecía sincera, y aunque Ginny sintiera que por ningún motivo aquella mujer podría caerle bien, descubrió que no sentía odiarla, era honesta, por lo menos sus ojos decían eso.

Se veían bien juntos, su edad era similar, y ahora que Sirius la besaba se dio cuenta que aunque ella se sentía fatal por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Sirius era feliz, aunque fuera lejos de ella.

**Dos se necesitan dos Para una relación**

**Para hacer el amor, siempre hacen falta dos**

**Y tu amarme no podrás, ya tienes alguien más**

Ya no había mas fantasías ni tal vez, ahora Sirius amaba a otra persona, nunca se fijaría en ella, cayo en cuenta de que el amor que Sirius le profesaba era como a una hija y le dolió aun mas, porque ella lo veía como hombre, imaginaba hacer el amor con él, despertar en sus brazos, pasar la vida juntos, y lo haría, pero con Cassandra, con esa rubia que ahora le sonreía y le decía que estaba feliz de conocerla y de saber que ella seria la madrina y para colmo que esperaba fueran muy buenas amigas...¡como si fuera posible!

**Toda mi vida yo, me voy a lamentar**

**Por no haber nacido veinte años atrás**

Le pareció una bendición cuando varias horas después la pareja se despidió, mientras que Ron y Hermione, convencían a Harry de ir a Hogsmeade, y él mirando significativamente a Ginny alegaba que estaba cansado del largo viaje, asegurándoles que le gustaría ir con ellos, pero al día siguiente, por el momento solo quería descansar.

Ginny lo miraba sin ocultar su sorpresa, sabia que se habían aparecido y no era ni mucho menos cansado, pero no dijo nada, Harry tendría sus motivos para negarse y ella no los cuestionaría.

-entonces vayamos nosotros Ron.

-Claro, me parece genial

y despidiéndose de todos Ron y su novia Hermione se metieron a toda prisa a la chimenea, aunque Ginny supuso que lo que en verdad querían era estar solos.

-Ginny

-¡he!, ¿qué?

La voz de Harry la saco del esimismiento en que por varios segundos cayera

-te preguntaba si querías dar un paseo

-si, claro, vamos.

Salieron de la casa, tomando en sentido contrario al camino que antes recorriera con Sirius, el silencio reinaba pero Ginny casi no lo notaba pues mil pensamientos abarrotaban su cabeza.

-...sabes, durante mucho tiempo había pospuesto esta visita

Por fin Harry rompía el silencio

...y no es que no quisiera venir, es solo que sabia que al verte los sentimientos en mi despertarían nuevamente, sigo enamorado de ti Ginny, no puedo ni quiero evitarlo, y lo único que te pido es otra oportunidad.

La pelirroja lo miro conmovida, era injusto ella amaba a Sirius y Harry estaba enamorado de ella, y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, pero tampoco podía engañarlo.

-Harry...Yo no puedo corresponderte, y no es que no te quiera, lo hago...pero estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Ningún gesto en el rostro del joven hombre mostró lo que sentía.

-entiendo, ¿y Sirius lo sabe?

La chica se sobresalto ¿seria posible que Harry supiera?

-¿Por qué tendría que decirle?

- por nada, pero Sirius te quiere como a una hija y estoy segura que le daría mucho gusto saber que tienes una relación con alguien

Ahora si, la voz de la chica sonó triste, tanto que sobresalto a su acompañante

-es que no la tengo, y nunca la tendré.

-¿Por qué?

-...el hombre al que amo, no me corresponde...y nunca lo hará, esta enamorado de otra mujer, además, hay muchas cosas que nos separan, prácticamente lo nuestro es imposible.

-lo siento Ginny

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, de hecho no es culpa de nadie, el destino es así.

-talvez si lucharas, intenta ser feliz Ginny...aunque sea con otro.

La chica sonrió con tristeza pero no respondió.

Regresaron en silencio a la casa y casi al instante Harry se despidió, en cuanto lo hizo Ginny volvió a su habitación, no lloraba pero ahora mas que nunca se lamentaba el ser tan joven, si tan solo el tiempo hubiera sido otro, si hubiera nacido veinte años antes...

**Intento escribir esta historia y cantarla**

**Para que tú sepas que muero de ganas**

**Por sentirme tuya.**

Miraba el techo de su habitación, por fin era lunes y solo lo había visto dos veces mas, con Cassandra siempre con ella, demostrándole a todos que se amaban, y ella solo sonreía, nadie lo notaba, creían saber el cariño que sentía por Sirius, y su sonrisa la atribuían a la felicidad que le daba que por fin el hombre fuera feliz.

Se puso de pie, lista para alistarse, nunca como ahora le alegraba el escribir en el profeta, solo así lograba expresar lo que sentía, podía decírselo, aunque nunca sabrían para quien eran sus palabras, nunca sabrían quien era la persona a la que amaba.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba y la boda ya anunciada seria mas pronto de lo que todos pensaban.

**Mas nunca he de decirte nada**

**Mi alma seguirá callada**

**Escribiendo no es cierto**

**Sufriendo en secreto**

La ceremonia terminaba y Sirius besaba a la que ahora era su esposa, Ginny lloraba, aunque todos pensaban que era porque estaba conmovida por lo maravilloso de la ceremonia, por dentro sentía desmoronarse, la ultima esperanza moría...ya no había otra oportunidad

**Dos se necesitan dos Para una relación**

**Para hacer el amor, siempre hacen falta dos**

Y la recepción, fantástica, las luces, un hermoso y enorme lago que era cruzado por un puente de madera, todo era perfecto, todo menos el dolor que la pelirroja sentía, pero que se esmeraba en ocultar

**Y tu amarme no podrás, ya tienes alguien más**

**Toda mi vida yo, me voy a lamentar...**

Bailo y convivió como todas las personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas, ya casi terminaba la recepción cuando el tradicional lanzamiento del ramo emociono a las chicas solteras, Ginny se puso de pie mas por la presión de la familia que por que tuviera ganas...y para su desgracia el hermoso ramo callo justo en sus manos, no podía creer su mala suerte, y sin embargo sonrió y lo levanto, pareciendo orgullosa.

Se acerco a la mujer que junto con Sirius la esperaban para entregarle en pequeño y precioso ramo de flores blancas.

-espero que esto signifique que pronto encontraras a alguien digno de ti.

Le dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Harry que platicaba con Ron en una de las numerosas mesas.

-espero. Dijo simplemente la chica, mientras el hombre la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla

-aquí tienes linda

Cassandra le entrego el ramito y la abrazo también.

-bueno pues ya nos vamos, solo queríamos despedirnos de ti, y encargarte a Harry, volvemos de nuestra luna de miel en una semana, mientras tanto cuídalo ¿si?, le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

-si...Sirius, espero que seas muy feliz

-no llores linda, veras que muy pronto tú estarás tan feliz como yo.

Le sonrió, seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y la beso nuevamente en la frente.

-cuídalo Cassandra.

-claro que si.

Y desaparecieron, dejando una lluvia de pétalos de flores tras de si, mientras las lagrimas seguían su camino en las mejillas de la chica que con la mas infinita tristeza los miraba partir.

**Y tu amarme no podrás, ya tienes alguien más**

**Toda mi vida yo, me voy a lamentar**

**Por no haber nacido veinte años atrás**

Se alejo ella de la fiesta rumbo al lago, sentía el viento en el rostro que le secaba las lagrimas, llego hasta el centro del puente sin importarle si alguien la veía.

Y si, desde el centro aun de la fiesta Harry la observaba pensando en todo lo que seria capaz de hacer para no verla triste.

Una a una las flores que formaban el ramito caían al agua y al final arrojo lo que quedaba.

Ginny miraba las flores en el agua, y se quedo ahí largo rato, pensando en que por lo menos podía estar segura de que Sirius seria feliz, lejos de ella, pero feliz.

**Por no haber nacido veinte años atrás**

**FIN.**

ESPERA, ESPERA SE TE OLVIDO DEJARME EL REVIEW, Gracias, solo unas cuantas palabras me harán muy feliz y no importa si te gusto o no, acepto todas las opiniones. GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
